There are hundreds of thousands of people surf and ride wakeboards and the like. Recently there have been a number of shark attacks on surfers on both American seaboards and in the Caribbean. Sharks are known to be attracted to shiny objects such as jewelry, rings, and watches.
It is believed to be a cause of shark attacks on surfers is the jewelry worn by the surfer. Expensive watches can also be lost or damaged in the surf. In addition, a surfers watch may cause injury, to ones self, by being thrown around in the surf.
It would be desirable to provide a timepiece which can be attached to the top of a surfboard and which can be attached temporarily or permanently with an adhesive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a timepiece which can be easily attached to the top of a surfboard, wind surfboard, or wakeboard.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a timepiece which can be used on beach implement such as a beach umbrella or cooler. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.